Episode 5: Ghosts of the GOTT
That was the fifth episode of Kiddy Girl-and. It aired on November 12, 2009. Synopsis With Di-air now part of their team, Ascoeur and Q-feuille were given a mission to investigate the old GOTT building. Once inside of the place, Q-feuille was very scared, and things only get worse for her when both Di-air and Ascoeur run off, leaving her by herself. The unfamiliar place, darkness, and weird noises really get to her, and she runs across what appears to be a shape-shifting monster. She was able to escape from it and eventually finds Ascoeur, however there was still no sign of Di-air. The two then make their way to a laboratory-like area, and they come across what appear to be the ghosts of Alv and Dvergr. The ghosts disappear though, and Di-air suddenly reappears, unconcerned and without a scratch on her. The girls don’t get much time to rest however because they are attacked by a mechanical-looking monster that Di-air identifies as a Genetech Beast. It can change forms, and Ascoeur and Q-feuille have trouble against it until Di-air kisses them both and powers them both up. They were then able to defeat it and find out afterward that its real form is that of a small creature, and Di-air was playing with it all along. Di-air even decides to adopt it and brings it back with her to GTO. Plot GTO Chief Office In the early morning, Both Ascoeur and Q-feuille would have a permission to Hiver that they can take with Di-air in a part of their team, as well Hiver appreciated that both of them will allow to go. Whenever they wear light blue and white maid uniforms, they sit on the sofa to join with Hiver. As Di-air drink some coffee, but she have some cream on top of her mouth, then she breath and had enough for a break. Then she put her right arm to wipe off the top of her mouth. Remember that Ascoeur was guessing to Hiver that she noticed about the GOTT Headquarters Skyscraper If the GOTT was the precedent for the GTO organization. Them Ascoeur and Q-feuille get that idea and Di-air get that too. But Di-air was moving her body as she was swinging her legs while sitting on a sofa. Hiver recognized That the building has been closed in 25 years ago. but She want Ascoeur and Q-feuille to go to investigate inside. Q-feuille realized to the chief that she do mean about to investigate, Hiver can explain to Sommer to them, then he agreed to check this place on the Footage screen. As long that The GOTT Headquarters building was preserved today as a heritage building. Then Ascoeur knows about that she face to the skyscraper that she had seen before. Whenever Sommer thinks about that lately, it looks very battered and restoration committee has sent investigators several times. Q-feuille guessed to him that something appears on the basement floors. Ascoeur guessed to Sommer that she was asking to him that he do see somebody appears. But Sommer was guessing out that the researchers fled to their homes so they have no details. Ascoeur groans of that reason and fall back close to a sofa once she gets bored. In other words, Hiver want three of them to go to investigate the old skyscraper. When Ascoeur sits up and notice to Hiver that Be could something else. On the other hand, Q-feuille drinks some coffee while see look so painful of her dream, once she learn about the ES-members. Then Hiver agreed, that was a special mission to enjoy inside. Ascoeur appreciated to stand up and put her right hand in front of her chest to honor her that she could enjoy to go to that place. Hiver may strive her much good. Ascoeur accepted a Special Mission to go. Even Q-feuille, she put a cup down and onto a china that she look tired while she stand up and put her right hand in front of her chest if she accepted to honor her. Di-air agreed that manage to go with her team. Also, Ascoeur face right to her that she guesses who will be with them, Di-air will be three of them as she face to Ascoeur that she would go with her, then she accepted to shake her hands and appreciate to Ascoeur and Q-feuille that she will allow to go in a team. However, Hiver support to three of them that would cooperate and proceed with the briefing mission. Di-air will agree with she put her body moving and both hands swinging up when she was ready for a special mission and she put her hands down. As Ascoeur face to Hiver that she like to go, then she put right hand swinging to rise up to enjoy a mission. And Di-air will put her both hands up again that she will be with them as she was surprised and laughed. Except Q-feuille, she look tired of all that feeling, when she was so worried about her habits. Abandoned GOTT Headquarters When they arrived in the city, there was nobody here. At this moment, Ascoeur and Di-air were looking up the sky. When they both put their right arms in front of their foreheads, they saw something was clear enough as the sky looks extraordinary above the city. However, Q-feuille noticed Undoubtedly, when she thinks when there was a strange energy signal. Di-air guessed. Ascoeur realize to Q-feuille that she have to do an energy signal, whenever this place has been abandoned and has cut off the electricity when it was declined. Somehow Q-feuille check this sign. Ascoeur don't want to buy this and she knows to her what that does mean. Q-feuille face to them that she mean it was a strange sign. Then Di-air put her right hand close to her mouth and both laughed about something strange, and Q-feuille looks funny about that word. On the other hand, She put her pad to scan on the indicator, the access does allow to verify the security code. When Temporarily turning off the force field and opening its hole. So they entry towards to the entrance as they were walking through. Q-feuille realized that it appears that the signal comes from the basement. Entrance of the Skyscraper Through the Hallway In the Mechanical room Around the Arches of the Block KIDDY GiRL-AND - 05 - Large 01.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 05 - Large 02.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 05 - Large 03.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 05 - Large 04.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 05 - Large 05.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 05 - Large 06.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 05 - Large 07.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 05 - Large 08.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 05 - Large 09.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 05 - Large 10.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 05 - Large 11.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 05 - Large 12.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 05 - Large 13.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 05 - Large 14.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 05 - Large 15.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 05 - Large 16.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 05 - Large 17.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 05 - Large 18.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 05 - Large 19.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 05 - Large 20.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 05 - Large 21.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 05 - Large 22.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 05 - Large 23.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 05 - Large 24.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 05 - Large 25.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 05 - Large 26.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 05 - Large 27.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 05 - Large 28.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 05 - Large 29.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 05 - Large 30.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 05 - Large 31.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 05 - Large 32.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 05 - Large 33.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 05 - Large 34.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 05 - Large 35.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 05 - Large 36.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Kiddy Girl-and Episodes Category:Pages that need fixing